


The Dancers

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Lams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander loved dancing. He liked being applauded for it. He liked that he can make people cheer for him.John loved break dancing. That's how he met his two best friends.They both loved dancing. They just didn't like the same ones. This stopped them from making any kind of friendship. One day helped though.





	The Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> I keep sneezing. Help me.
> 
> Edit: Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

Alexander was a small boy, he was back in the Caribbean, reading a small thin book. It was about dances. Ballet, ballroom dancing, everything. His little blue-violet eyes soaking in everything, hidden behind two shelves he curls into himself. "No, George, I'm sure it's here. It's the only copy--"

     He looks up, he was only 6 and standing before him was a woman and a man. "Hello, dear, may I see what book you're reading?" And he did. "Oh. You like dancing?" Alexander nods. He could tell it was the book that she needed.

     But she doesn't take it like every other adult, instead, she seats herself next to the little boy.

    "My names Martha Washington and this is my husband,  George. We're both professional dancers," Martha says quietly. Alexander only just sat and listened. "What's your favorite, Alexander?" She asks and he grins.

    "I like ballet and ballroom," he says shyly. After that, they went to go meet his mother and father and brother. Then the Washingtons had to leave. Everything went downhill after that.

    His father left. His mother died. His brother left. His cousin committed suicide. A hurricane swept his village away, he was the only survivor. He was tossed around in the foster system before the Washingtons were able to get in contact with him and save him at age 14.

    But by then it was too late. He went through every worse scenario a foster child has heard of.

    Mattha tried her best to help Alexander. She brought him back to his feet. There he learned music. He learned how to dance, then he was entering contests, winning awards. He was recognized as Martha and George's son, the most talented boy.

     He was to do ice skating, where he was to dance against 10 others. That's where he met the Schuyler sisters.

     "Oohh--Elizabeth Schuyler!" The crowd chorused in unison as they watched the girl flawlessly skate across the rink. Then she tilted too far and crashed against the border. Alexander with no hesitation jumped right in.

     "I'm going to help you up in three," he told her as he bent down to her height. She nodded and on three he wrapped his arm around her waist and her arm was tossed across his shoulders. There he skated her towards her sisters and she was disqualified.

     When it was his turn he amazed the crowd with his flawless spins and fluid like movements. In the end, he won. He met Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy properly. They become best friends. He was officially a Schuyler sibling.

     Then he was enrolled in school at the age of 16 where he was put into senior year. There was a dance group there, they were three boys who all did breakdance. It just wasn't Alexander's type. They were too reckless for him, especially that Laurens boy who tried to coax the boy into the group the moment he stepped in the school.

     They grew some kind of hatred Bond. The Schuyler sisters didn't like them either because they didn't like Alexander. They did completely different dances. John, Hercules, and Lafayette were quick and a bit rough while Alexander was like the ocean, smooth waves and a calming aura. But he was a hurricane, everyone knew of the reckless boy that laid dormant in him.

    Nevertheless, everyone loved the small redhead. He was incredibly smart, good-looking, charming and his dances just roped people in. There was nothing that could be done to get these boys to befriend one another.

      One day, though Lafayette was leaning heavily against his locker waiting for Hercules and John. That's when Thomas Jefferson turned the corner, his scowl was deepened after being rejected once _again_ he decided to let some of his anger out on the Frenchman. Lafayette was known for knocking some people out when he fought them, he was quick on his feet and knew what to do. That didn't stop Thomas.

     You see, Lafayette is still a bit insecure about being an immigrant, a few people knew that and it was their advantage. It started with taunts, _"Look at you, loitering around here taking up space in this school when someone else who deserves this education can have--!"_

"Thomas, fuck off!" Lafayette yelled loudly quickly straightening his back, gaining the attention of anyone in the halls.

    "--like an _immigrant!"_ Thomas spat and Lafayette faltered for a second before lunging forward. "What are you going to do?" Each word was a blow and Lafayette stood there, soaking in all of the insults.

     "Filthy immigrants! Right?!" Thomas shouts and looks at the people in the halls. "These _immigrants_ are taking our _job---!"_ And that's when Thomas got punched in the mouth. Not by Lafayette. No, by the little perfect boy---Alexander. Thomas' head swings to the side and he stumbles back.

    _"Immigrants!--"_ Alexander yells loudly as he stands protectively in front of the tall Frenchman. "---Ge _t the jobs done!"_ Everyone was staring at him in shock, this perfect boy just bruised his flawless pale hand by punching Thomas Jefferson. " _We!_ Do the jobs that none of you want to do, you lazy---!" Whenever Thomas tried to fight back Alexander would shred his arguments to pieces.

     "Get the fuck out of my face," Alexander says lowly. Thomas, in shock, slowly walks off, hand cupping his face. Alexander swiftly turns around and makes eye contact with Lafayette.

     "Lafayette!" John and Hercules come rushing through, both knocking past the small boy. "Are you okay?! What happened?!" Alexander just quietly slips past everybody who was crowding the trio, his slim body slipping through every space before vanishing.

      "Wait, Alexander!" Lafayette says and pushes past his friends who question him. But Alexander has vanished. During the day Alexander was seen walking down the halls with perfect posture, smooth strides that made him look like he was gliding across, his hand was wrapped tightly.

     "No way," John said through a mouthful of fries in lunch. " _Alexander?!_ Punched Jefferson?" Then he craned his neck to catch a glimpse of Thomas who was nursing a nasty bruise. "Doesn't Alexander wear like rings?"

     "On his thumb," Hercules agreed. "I'm sure he wears another but I'm not sure." Lafayette was staring at the redhead who was helping a girl whose hand was swollen because of her falling. He was writing down her responses and he smiled when the Schuyler sisters all leaned in to help.

     "Yes, he has one on his middle finger I think," Lafayette says absentmindedly. Alexander stands and walks out of the cafeteria. "I'll be right back."

     "Hello," Lafayette said as he matched Alexander's fast pace. Alexander faltered and looked at him in shock before continuing forward. "I would like to thank you for punching _that son of a bitch,"_ Lafayette continues before slipping back to French.

     Alexander snorts in laughter before humming. " _That's okay. He was getting on my nerves,"_ Alexander says in French, surprising the tall boy. "My name is Alexander Hamilton," he introduces himself properly to the French boy. The malice that usually was there was gone.

     "Lafayette," Lafayette says brightly. "Well, It's Gilbert but Lafayette is the name I inherited...and it's a long story," Lafayette admits sheepishly. Alexander just grins.

     Lafayette would greet the little boy every day, which led Hercules to do the same followed by John. "Hey, Alexander," they all said once in unison as they walked by.

     "Well, that's creepy," Alexander says as he stops to face them.

     "Yeah," John agrees. "Also, jinx!" The two boys groan while Alexander just laughs. This was nice. This was new. There was no hate there.

     "So, what's the deal with you and The Revolutionaries?" Eliza asked him one day when they were walking home. Well, they were walking to their bikes.

     "What do you mean?" Alexander questions as he hoists himself up to sit on his bike properly. "Eliza?"

     "You came in class 5 minutes late because you were talking to them!" Eliza says surprised. "When did you guys become friends?" They both pushed their weight on the pedals before letting it rest as the bikes glided down the streets.

      "I guess, like when Lafayette was being yelled at by Thomas," Alexander tells her as he glances down at his rings. "I hit him real good," he says smugly.

      "Alexan-- yeah you did," Eliza stops before agreeing. "It's just a bit weird. You guys hated each other."

     "I don't think it was hate," Alexander says, absentmindedly. Eliza glances at him. "I think it was just because of that difference." The ride home was silent.

     "So, what's the deal with you and John?" Peggy asks him suddenly from the couch when Eliza and Alexander came through the door. She was jamming the buttons on her controller, she was leaning heavily to the right as her car swerved to the left on the screen.

      "What do you mean?" Alexander asks her as he takes off his shoes. "Hi, Catherine," he greets the sister's mother before continuing his path to Peggy. "Don't you hang out with him after school?"

     "Yeah, what's up with you and John?" Angelica asks Peggy as she seats herself next to the little girl who swears loudly at the screen.

      "What do you mean?" Peggy says suspiciously. "John and I are friends now," she explains. "He's teaching me a few moves and he's gay."

      "Oh damn," is Alexander's response. "And to answer your question. Nothing. I just talk to him sometimes when I pass him in the halls."

     Well, the next day John was seen walking down the halls casually with long strides. Alexander, curious followed him and tapped his shoulder. John's eye was black, and he had a cut next to his lip. "What the hell happened to you?!"

     "Charles Lee," John tells him, shrugging. Alexander nods in understanding before pressing his hand on John's chest. John understood and slid down the wall to sit with his legs in a basket. Alexander slowly rummages through his messenger bag.

     "So, you going to tell me what spurred the attack?" Alexander tilts his face up and he cleans up the cut.

     "The usual," John says nonchalantly. His beanie was starting to fall on his face forcing a few curls to go down too. He brushes them away, annoyed. "He was insulting my friends and I wasn't going to let that slide."

     "What did he say about Hercules and Lafayette?" Alexander asks before noticing the cut on John's nose. He cleaned that one too.

     "Peggy and you," John adds. Alexander looks up at him in surprise as he finishes pressing the bandage flat on the bridge of his nose. "What? I doubt you would have let that slide and I wasn't about to!"

     "No, that's not it," Alexander says. "I just didn't think you considered me a friend," he shrugs. It was silent. Just the two of them staring at one another.

     "Well, I mean yeah," John cuts in, flustered. Alexander smiles and lets his fingers trace the bandage before dropping down to John's hand. John smiles almost shyly down at their hands before lacing them together slowly.

    Slow heavy footsteps are heard down the hall, Alexander stands up in a hurry. Still holding his hand Alexander quietly walks down the hall. John tries to be silent, following Alexander's fluid movements. Alexander quickly pushes himself in the janitors closet and John tumbles in. The footsteps fade away.

     "Hi."

     "Oh my god, Alexander," John breathes out a laugh as he presses their foreheads together. "Hey," John finally says after a while. Alexander smiles and slowly their lips meet. It's just a small peck, in a crowded janitors closet.

     "Come on, we have to pick up Peggy," Angelica says once her watch beeps. 3:45 pm. Alexander and Eliza wordlessly follow the tall girl out of the library and towards the back of the school.

     "Yeah, Peggy!" Cheers erupt from the back and get louder when they come closer. Alexander, Eliza, and Angelica peer around the corner to see Peggy laughing, sitting on the floor. She high fives John.

     "Come on, Peggy!" Angelica says loudly scaring the crap out of the four. Eliza and Alexander glance at each other amused. Peggy leans her hand heavily on the top of John's head despite his protests and pushes herself up.

     He grunts as his head was shoved down, his beanie falling off. Hercules and Lafayette laugh in the back before nudging the boy. John picks up his beanie and pats it before placing it back on his head and making eye contact with Alexander.

    Alexander smiles shyly, Eliza--who had her arm slipped through his--nudges him hard. "Oh how good it is to be alive right now," she says slowly. He laughs and couldn't help but agree.

     "Where are you all off to, _Mes Amis?"_ Lafayette asks them.

     "We're going to the park, we want to practice a few of our moves," Eliza says smoothly. She let's go of Alexander's arm and practically pulls John towards the redhead. "Do you guys want to come?"

      "Yeah!" Hercules says, excited. They all start walking and John quietly takes Alexander's hand. The small boy grins and pulls them forward.

     "We're taking my car, by the way," Alexander says to the group. He slides into the driver seat and when everyone was buckled in he slowly backs out of his parking spot.

    At the park, Alexander was stepping forward with his arms outstretched before moving his leg closer and spinning himself. Angelica followed when he slowed down to a stop, Eliza followed and Peggy followed. Peggy slowly slid down and raised her arm.

     John, Hercules, and Lafayette stared as the four danced in a fluid-like style. Alexander took everyone's breath away as he calmly took steps around and danced. "Holy shit, you guys dance so beautifully!" Hercules says loudly in awe.

     "All we can do is breakdance," John says sheepishly. "And rap," he adds. Lafayette makes a noise of agreement.

     Alexander took quick strides and settled himself next to John. "Well, I mean that's hot," Alexander says nonchalantly. John laughs and wraps his arm around his waist.

    "Damn, John, making your moves already?" Angelica says loudly, teasing. "Careful, Alexander looks sweet but he's a deadly hurricane. Sharp like winds, yet when you get in the middle it's quiet," she continues absentmindedly.

     "The eye of the hurricane," Alexander agrees. John just holds him tighter and couldn't believe how he got there. Alexander looks up at him and grabs the collar of John's shirt. He tugs the taller boy down and John just silently kisses him.

 

This was nice. No fights. No hate. Just friendships and love. This was new. This was nice.

 


End file.
